Physical attacks against individuals for a variety of reasons are not uncommon. Some of the most common reasons for physical attacks are theft, rape, and random acts of assault. Woman are often the target of such physical attacks because they may be perceived to be more vulnerable and/or less prone to successfully defend themselves, particularly against a male attacker that is more physically dominant. Unfortunately, regardless of the preventative precautions that may be taken by women, there is no way to reduce the risk of such physical attacks to zero. It is impractical for a woman to be accompanied by another individual twenty-four hours per day.
Existing portable security alarm devices are inadequate. Many of them may be too large and cumbersome to carry in a women's purse, particularly if the purse is a small clutch or other small bag that is appropriate for certain social events. Even if a woman chooses to carry such a device in her purse, the device, stored in the purse, is not readily available during an unexpected attack. During an unexpected attack, a woman is not likely to have the time to unzip her purse, shuffle through the other items in her purse, and find the security alarm device. In fact, during a tense moment of attack, a woman may actually forget the she has the security alarm device in her purse. Even if the woman is able to retrieve the device, some devices are cumbersome or difficult to activate, especially during a tense moment of attack. The portable security alarm devices that are meant to be worm on a woman's person, rather than in her purse, are often unattractive and inappropriate to wear for certain social and professional events. Such drawbacks discourage women from purchasing and utilizing portable security alarm devices.
Importantly, many women who have not yet experienced an attack do not believe they will be attacked and, therefore, choose not to purchase or use a security alarm device. Cocktail-rings are becoming an increasingly popular fashion accessory, wearable by the style-conscious woman at a wide-range of social events, as an every-day accessory, as well as in a professional setting. Women, who may not purchase a generic security alarm device, may purchase an aesthetically desirable cocktail-ring that happens to have an added security feature.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide an aesthetically desirable fashion accessory, particularly a cocktail-ring, having a security alarm integrated within the cocktail-ring that is easily activated and encourages use.